


My Hero

by inuyori595



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuyori595/pseuds/inuyori595
Summary: “You were so focused on being THE hero, that you forgot what it meant to be A hero”





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Based of Writing Prompt: “You were so focused on being THE hero, that you forgot what it meant to be A hero”

Rhys scowled at the man before him. “You were so focused on being THE hero, that you forgot what it meant to be A hero!” He had idolized Jack, wanted to be just like him, minus the questionable choices of course. Tears welled in his eyes as the man stared at him.  
“I am the hero!” Jack hollered back, lunging at the tall, slim man. Rhys stepped out of the way with a startled yelp, dodging each of Jack’s attempts. “The only reason I’m here in this hell hole is because of those stupid, self-righteous, murdering bandits! Those idiots thought they could kill me, Handsome freakin’ Jack!”  
Rhys tripped suddenly, losing his footing. Jack was on top of him now, hands squeezed around his neck. Not good. “Y-you were m-my h-hero.” Rhys tried to breath out. The grip around his neck softened slightly allowing more air to his lungs. Jack seemed taken aback by the statement. But the sentiment only lasted a second, as the older man’s eyes grew dark and angry once more. “P-please Jack.” Rhys whined again.  
“And why shouldn’t I kill you?” A devilish grin slid onto his worn face. “What do you have that I could possibly want, kiddo?” Rhys looked around frantically, he had to come up with something and fast. Jacks grin widened as the pause stretched longer and longer. “See, pumpkin,” Jack hissed into his ear, “you’ve got nothin’ I want. You are nothing.”  
“I-I” Rhys struggled to speak against the hand to his throat, “I can give you Hyperion. Atlas too.” This seemed to catch the man’s attention. “I can give you a way back to the top.” Rhys sighed as the man got off of his suddenly, relief flowing through him.  
“Back to the top, huh?” Jack really seemed to be contemplating what Rhys had said. There was a long silence before he turned back to Rhys, who was now standing, dusting himself off. “And how are you gonna manage that, cupcake?”  
“Easy.” Rhys replied, confidence hinting at the edge of his voice. “Who do you think runs Hyperion now?” Rhys grinned at the look of shock that crossed Jack’s face. It was only there for a second, quickly being replaced by a curious anger. His brows furrowed as he looked Rhys up and down again, clearly changing whatever assumptions he had made about the kid.


End file.
